Bottles are notably used as vessels for storing consumption products, such as drinks or perfumes. For example, perfumes are most often distributed in vials provided with stoppers and making it possible to avoid the uncontrolled pouring of the stored perfume. There is a growing demand for the vial to interact with the user, by generating, for example, a light signal when the user manipulates the vial. Such vials are, for example, desired to demarcate a type of perfume from the competition.
One known vial comprises a stopper and lighting by light-emitting diode. When a switch of the stopper is manipulated, the light-emitting diode emits a light signal.
Such lighting offers relatively limited functionalities. The light intensity emitted by such a vial notably does not take into account the distance with respect to the user, because it is based only on an on or off mode. Also, such a vial generates light only when the user acts on the stopper and does not make it possible to create a differentiated lighting for the manipulation of other areas of the vial. Furthermore, such lighting reacts only to the manipulation of a switch and not to simpler gestures such as simply holding the vial.
There is currently no system suitable for detecting an action between a user and a surface of a vessel without requiring a considerable modification of the manufacturing method and without inducing a considerable cost overhead. The vessels are therefore most often inert and offer no interaction with the user in response to an action of the user.
The document EP1792781 describes a switching device for detecting the introduction of the hand of a user into a door pocket of a vehicle. The door pocket has a door interior panel wall having an opening to introduce an object into the tray. The tray is coated with a measurement electrode, connected to a device for measuring capacitance. Based on the capacitance measurement produced, a switch controls the lighting of the tray by a lamp.
The document US2005/0001633 describes a contact detection sensor insensitive to the presence of a raindrop on the sensor. For this, this sensor detects the capacitance of a user with the ground, which makes it possible to discriminate the user from a drop that is totally isolated from the ground.